


Happy Anniversary

by accidentallyanoctopus



Series: Any Way To Your Wild Heart (Nathiego) [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Facials, Happy Anniversary, I have a cum/ejaculate fetish leave me alone, I'm on a roll with these fics but don't expect this to last forever lmao, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Soon I'll be back to posting twice a year at most, Squirting, Squirting Orgasm, Trans Male Characters, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyanoctopus/pseuds/accidentallyanoctopus
Summary: What better way to celebrate you and your boyfriend's anniversary than with some wake-up oral?





	Happy Anniversary

The last thing Diego is expecting first thing in the morning is a warm, wet mouth between his legs. He's roused from slumber by a flickering wetness south of his navel, and for a horrible moment, he's convinced he's pissed himself. But then he feels hands gripping his thighs and spreading them open, pushing them up, and with a shuddering moan, he realizes what's happening.

He opens his eyes and looks down to see his boyfriend Nathan using that perfect mouth of his to wake Diego up in the best possible way. Nathan's nose ring bumps against Diego's cock as he laps at him, sinking his tongue deep into the folds of his cunt.

“Hooooly shit,” Diego groans, flopping back onto the mattress. “Holy fucking shit, Nathan.”

Nathan picks his head up, nuzzling his face against Diego's inner thigh.

“Happy anniversary, Dee. I love you.”

Oh shit, that's right! Today is his and Nathan's two-year anniversary. They have plans to go out this afternoon to an art exhibition, and then go see a college basketball game later in the evening. But apparently Nathan wants to start the celebration first thing in the morning. Which, of course, Diego has absolutely no problem with.

Nathan must take Diego's moans of appreciation as reassurance that he loves him, too, because his mouth soon returns to licking and sucking, the motions of his lips and tongue becoming the only thing Diego can focus on. He grips at the sheets, his eyelids fluttering so hard he might just fly away. He's been completely caught off guard, unable to stifle and control how he expresses pleasure. It's something that Nathan does to him a lot.

Nathan's fingers soon join his mouth, probing and curling into Diego, allowing Nathan to reach deeper, even more sensitive spots. Diego bucks and whines, his fingers tangled in his boyfriend's curls. The lower half of Nathan's face must be soaked with him, a concept that is so hot that Diego might just cum right here and now.

“Oh, oh fuck, oh god, oh god, Nathan! Nathan, god, I....mmmh....fuck!”

Normally, Diego would be embarrassed about the stream of nonsense coming out of his mouth, but he is too far gone at this point to care. He's so close, so close, just on the edge of orgasm. As Nathan wraps his lips around Diego's cock and hums, fucking hums, that's when it hits. He spasms, crying out, whole body tingling as he cums, vision going blurry. Nathan pulls himself on top of Diego and kisses him hard on the mouth, and Diego whimpers as he sucks his own taste off of Nathan's tongue.

“God, look at you,” Nathan whispers, pulling away. “So fucking perfect. I love you so much, Diego. You're so beautiful.”

Diego nearly melts at the praise. Nathan always knows just what to say to make him feel all warm and gooey inside. Looking down, he notices the wet patch on Nathan's own briefs, and Diego's smile turns to a mischievous grin.

“C'mere, Baby Bear,” he coos. “Lemme return the favor.”

Nathan grins back, pulling down his briefs and tossing them away before crawling over Diego's face. Diego takes it slow at first, kneading at Nathan's soft belly and playing with his navel piercing. Soon enough, the other man is a shivering, whining mess, complete putty in Diego's hands. So much so, that when Diego finally licks up into him, Nathan cries out, clenching around his tongue.

“Oh my god!” he moans as Diego laps at his wet hole. “Your tongue feels so good!”

Nathan's beautiful plump thighs are quivering, his whole body flushed pink, his fingers working furiously at his cock. He's clearly holding back his orgasm for Diego's sake, though, and Diego wonders if Nathan had been touching himself earlier. The mental image that brings forth is very, very appealing. But even more appealing is the idea of Nathan having a squirting orgasm all over his face.

“It's okay, Nathan,” he says. “You can cum on my face. I don't care.”

With a muffled cry, Nathan climaxes, his ejaculate spraying all over Diego's face, hot and wet and salty. Diego moans, squeezing his eyes shut and catching as much as he can on his tongue and in his mouth.

“Fuck, that is so hot,” the other man whimpers. “That is so fucking hot. God, that's so hot.”

After Nathan has recovered, he climbs off of Diego and throws a towel at his face.

“You're gonna have to shower before you do literally anything else,” he says, laughing.

Diego nods, scrubbing at his face with the towel.

“Wanna join me?” he replies, looking over at his boyfriend and giving him a suggestive wink.

That just makes Nathan laugh harder, but he nods and reaches over, dragging Diego off the bed and down the hall. And with Nathan's hand on his arm and cum on his face, Diego is pretty sure this shaping up to be a fucking fantastic day.

 


End file.
